Candice
'Candice '(pronounced Kan-dis) is a nomadic vampire, with the unique but strange power to control technology around her. She was born in Toronto, Canada in the 1950's and she was turned into a Vampire at the age of 19 by an unknown vampire in the 1970's. She has been noted to be independent, outspoken and willful spirit. However, she has shown to be ambitious, haughty, very emotional, high-strung and jealous, particularly under stress. History Early life Candice was born in Toronto, Canada in November, 1953. She had lived in Detroit, Michigan for most of her human life. She believed that her father left her mother, but Candice's father had been murdered, when he was on Police patroll. Short time after the death of her father, her mother became another child, from him. A few days later she gave her newborn son away, because she was to concerned about her daughter and her future. Candice's family had actually been targeted by the man who killed her farther, the very man who, unbenounced to her, married her mother aswell. Her new stepfather had been violent and abusive to her and her mother. Some month later he killed Candice's mother to steal the money and jewlery he desired. Candice was present when her mother was murdered, and decided to leave, but not before shooting him as payback for his abuse. She had enough money for a train ride. She had a great survival instinct, and kept on going. Unfortunatley she became too hungry to carry on in the end. She tried her best to find food and began to steal on order to stay alive and often slept in dark alleys, where no one could find her. One of Candice biggest fears was that the police would find her and send her to prison, for killing her stepfather. She'd been on a run for more then six weeks, when a vampire found her and took her into a alley, where he turned her into a vampire. After Candice transformation, she started to travel a few month with her creater. In that time, he showed her, how she can kill, and what happend to her. Candice felt slowly in love with him because he trated her as a daughter. They have started to travel a round the world, to show Candice some coven, she can join. She always refused, to stay with him. When they arravied Italy, he wanted to leave because of the Volturi, he new that they always look for Vampires with unique abilities. Candice was to snoopy and convienced him, to say "Hello" to them. A few days travilling, they have arravied, Volterra and started to hunt some humans because they were thirsty. Some Volturi Guards found out that they has hunt some humans down, so they went out to destroy them. Candice creator, noticed it quikley and told Candice that she has to run away and that he will return to her, when he has talked to them, but he didn't came back. Since that time she is searching for a coven to join and her mate. Physical Appearance Candice is descripted as a young woman of an extraordinary beauty and her hair is descripted as being "kissed by fire". She has wavy red hair that falls to the mid of her back and she stands at 5'3", with smooth pale skin, that still look a little suntanned. Her eyes were descriped to be large and round, with slightly higher brow and a gentle and warm term in them. Her original violets eye color, changed into red due to her non vegetarian diet. She moves gracefully, continually cited as dancing or as gliding. By wearing blue contacts over red irises, her eyes become violet. Her voice is described as silky and her smile is stunning. Like all vampires she possesses a incrediable beauty and sparkles like thousands diamonds when sunshine falls on her skin. Candice mostly prefers to change her styl of clothe often. Personality and traits Candice is described as being narcissistic and self-centered, but extremely loyal to her friends and family. She was never shallow or naive despite the attention and love caused by her beauty as a human, and had never been envious of anyone. Even so she thought her human life was perfect. Candice loved both sides of the world (human/vampire), and while she would willingly trade her vampire life to be human again, she treasures the power of being one of the most powerful being in all of existence, and will go out of her way to show it. She can easily flip a switch that make her from the happiest, most supportive person in the world, to the worst and downright ruthless being on the planet. Because of the heartbreak she has endured, Candice has built up an emotional wall, and she comes across as being cruel, aggressive and mean. Despite her aggressive nature, she has shown to be emotionally fragile. She is very much wants to be like a normal teenager, and longs to have the normal teenage life she missed out on. Though she feeds on human blood, Candice does respect human life to a degree. She's generally gentle, caring, considerate and tender with humans. She doesn't seem to often compel humans or other vampires for information when needed, only when they lie to her once. She does feed on live humans and she does kill, torture and manipulate others to get what she wants, mainly to protect herself. Candice is also a very good liar. Besides, she also admits this throughout her whole life. She likes cold and wet climates, even snow. As a vampire, she also dislikes the idea of feeding on animals. Powers and Abilities:technokinesis : Main Article:Technokinesis Technokinesis is the mental manipulation of electronic and digital technology so that they can be controlled without the need for physical contact, and can be made to move and function like controlled puppets (or even be made to simply function or malfunction according to the user's will). Technokinesis controls the wavelenghts that control the technology, therefore they are just a medium for that control. Candice's power of technopathy seems to work with or without contact with electronics. She has been able to access the technology of broken items as well as working items. She describes his power as talking to machines. She can identify even the slightest signals in technology and uses electronics around him for tracking purposes. For example Candice manipulated traffic signals without touching them, but she can also use her cell phone to track someone. Candice also controlled a computer without actually touching it. She seems to have developed enough control over her ability to control systems at short range, but she needs a communication device to affect more distant system. She has also demonstrated that she can order various systems to do things through her mind. Candice has used her ability to hack into various systems from an unknown distance and perform various functions, her ability also allows her to bypass even the strongest government firewalls with ease. Candice's gift is being able to control technology at will, a gift that still fascinates her. She inherited the power from her farther, who was known to be "lucky" with electrical equipment. Candice doesn't think controlling technology is any stranger than controlling the elements, or changing reality, like some vampires can. Aswell, is it mentioned that she is the only vampire with the gift. Etymology Candice as a girl's name is pronounced Kan-dis. It is of Latin origin and the meaning of Candice is "clarity" and "whitenesse". Category:Females Category:Nomads Category:Non Vegetarians Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox